The Fedora
by Olyvyadarling
Summary: CHAPTER 9 is here! In hopes of going into the studio to spend time together, 2D and Noodle make their way up the Island house only to be caught off guard by someone that enjoys making everyone's day miserable.
1. Chapter 1

"_I avoid people now. I outweigh the consequences of my personal isolation over the stupidity of people. Isolation wins_". –Morgan Leigh R.

Greetings. My name is Salek.

**Pairing:** 2D x eventual Noodle

**I do NOT own Gorillaz , their album **_**Plastic Beach **_**or Fedora hats. I also do not have money. Suing would be a big failure on your part.**

"FACE-ACHE"!

2D's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the bloody nickname his kidnapper had given him echo loudly through the lift doors. He sat cross legged in the middle of his bedroom, keyboard in lap. A fag dangled out of his tight lipped mouth, wisps of smoke disappearing in the stale air before him. Right away, he noticed the murderous look on Murdoc's face as the door opened. Murdoc was obviously very angry, his eyes looked more red than usual and a snarl was plastered across his face. Murdoc stalked into the singer's room, stepping purposely on the music sheets that were lying in front of 2D and pointed a long skeletal finger at the younger man.

"What did you do with my fedora"? The green tinted man hissed, spittle flying into the singer's face as he did. Murdoc reeked of alcohol and really bad body odor. It was smell 2D could never really get over.

2D honestly had no idea what was going on. A look of confusion than fear mixed with a tinge of anger swept across his face as he realized a fucking fedora could possibly cause his next bout of punishment. Although he was annoyed, he was more afraid of Murdoc than anything else. Ever the skittish lad, he retreated backwards from the Satanist. His keyboard fell out of his lap as he pushed his back against his bed and drew his knees up to his chest in case Murdoc decided to do something irrational. Murdoc, angry or not, liked torturing 2 Dents.

"I never touched your fedora Muds. Honest! I haven't been out of my room in _two_ days".

2D remembered Murdoc wearing his fedora in the study when he had last adventured out of his bedroom. "I do remember your fedora when I popped into the study the other morning. You were wearing it"!

He disliked being accused of stealing. It was not in his nature and Murdoc should know that after years of "dealing" with the sniveling 2D. Realizing the cigarette was still in his mouth; the singer took a long drag and savored the burning sensation in his lungs. He exhaled, watching the curling smoke. Five seconds of peace with his nicotine, a lifetime of breathing problems. Such is life.

Murdoc growled viciously, not satisfied with 2D's answer but he believed his story enough to back off. He stepped back and looked about the poorly lit room, expecting his beloved hat to pop up out of thin air. "It would not waltz off on its own and obviously I am enlisting you to find the damn thing. It's my fav'rit hat, face-ache"!

2D put his fag out on the sole of his boot. He flicked the butt off into a dark corner and stood up, nervously looking behind him for the devil whale peeking through his window. Being outside was better than dealing with that damn mammal. He brought his gaze back to the bassist. "Okay, okay! Where do you want me to start looking"?

"Start with the bloody entrance and the jetty. You WILL look until you find it. No rest. No food. GOT IT? And don't even think about trying to find an escape route. The Cyborg will throw you to the whale". Murdoc, in all of his hate for 2D, spat at his boots and turned back to the lift, ignoring the other man attempting to follow him. The lift door slid closed in 2D's face.

The blunette sighed and hit his forehead against the door, frustrated and lonely. If there truly was a God, why in the hell did He let Stuart Pot cross paths with the likes of Murdoc Niccals, a Satanist, of all people? When Murdoc crashed into the Keyboard Emporium that fateful day so many years ago, the bastard drastically altered the life of Stuart Pot without so much as an apology.

It was almost like a marriage in concourse; a nonsensical union that should have ended years ago after the second car accident caused 2D to return from his catatonic state. Ironically, it did not work that way. Without Murdoc, 2D would not be where he was today career-wise. He most likely would be married to some poor lass, working with his father or attending University or summfink to that degree. 2D may love _Gorillaz _but it did not mean he was happy with his life. Nor did he have to gracefully thank Murdoc for any of this ridiculousness called fame and fortune. He's done more damage to 2D's life than anything. And to think he used to idolize the green skinned ogre for "saving his life"! How laughable. It took 2D a very long time to realize exactly what Murdoc had done to him and very little time to lose all respect for the bassist.

Maybe it was a test of some sorts? Apparently, he was put on Earth to cater to the green bastard… Maybe God would take pity on his soul and let him into Heaven when he finally killed over. 2D chuckled miserably at the preposterous idea. _Highly unlikely, _he thought. He may be dim witted but he knew very well that he has sinned enough in the infamous _Gorillaz_ to enjoy a one way ticket to hell, no doubt.

A grim smile was set on his face as he pulled out his pill container and played with its cap, knowing quite well there was nothing in there. He thankfully kicked that habit awhile ago even though he did still get migraines. He kept the container to remind himself that he will never quite be out of the boat. Once an addict, always an addict…or so the saying goes.

Taking his anger out on the poor lift button, he smashed his finger into it with a vengeance and in the process hurt him-self. 2D winced, letting out an audible yelp before sucking on his sore fingertip. He had a headache before Murdoc came down to harass him but it was one thousand times worse …no, one thousand and one times worse now that he jammed his finger.

2D hummed to himself as he stepped onto the lift. At least he could leave the room freely. Now it is just a matter of finding the hat fast enough to satisfy that git. Lighting up another cigarette, his eyes flashed to the small window fading out of his sight. The whale had moved in front of the window and was staring at him. The door closed and the lift began moving up. He decided after that very brief encounter making eye contact with that…thing… to take his time searching.

"Bloody fedora"_._

**A/N:**

Okay, considering I have not written fan fiction in a very long time and am still picking up bits and pieces of information on the characters, let it be known that if anything is out of character, well…I don't apologize. It's my story so I can do as I wish although I do like to keep everyone in character as much as possible. If something is ABSOLUTELY bothering you about the way the character acts or says anything, Private message me. I will fix it to the best of my ability.

**If you liked the chapter**, please do me the kind favor of reviewing/adding me to your favorite's lists, etc. There is more coming to this story but only if I know it is worth continuing. I had that problem with several stories. Why write if no one will read?

During my reclusion, I have grown to love the new Gorillaz album, _Plastic Beach_. I remember watching the Clint Eastwood video when I was about thirteen years old and would plaster my eyes to the screen in awe. Thankfully, I do not watch television any longer. It is not worth my time and effort considering all there is anymore is brain rotting reality television, and constant noise of war and the U.S economy's lovely state. The internet is not any better but I digress! With the way I have become disgusted with mankind, it has given me something to focus on besides the drama that follows everyone of us: Writing. I have a tattoo on my back that says, "Art is War" and it could not be more true to my current state of mind.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Salek


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: 2D X eventual Noodle**

**I do not own Gorillaz nor do I own anything in relation to Gorillaz including its virtual games and tours, the characters involved with the Gorillaz and their website. I do not own pine tree air fresheners either. Please do not sue, I am broke.**

The lift door opened into the dank dripping entrance of the Gorillaz' humble abode. If you could call it a much of a residence; more like a pile of trash molded into a water prison guarded by a serial killing cyborg and a monstrosity called a whale. 2D stood in the entrance considering his accidental luck with his oddball "family". He never believed much in fantastical beings when he was a child. It did not take much to rid him of closed-mindedness after joining the band. After he met Del and discovered the hellhole in Kong studios, he pretty much believed anything was possible. 2D would have scoffed once at the idea of a robot sporting so much intelligence, let alone acting so much like a human or looking so much like the best friend he ever had in his life.

The blunette gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist, jutting his arm across the doorframe so the lift would not close. The salt rusted door briefly shuttered to a stop before screeching back open playing hard on 2D's sensitive ears.

He hated the cyborg for keeping the wound in his heart open by looking so much like…her. These brief moments on the subject put him such in a dire black mood. He sighed and pushed it to the back of his head as always and focused on the only important thing happening in his life right now: A Fedora. To think that he is the singer to one of the biggest bands in the world. Definitely doing his job well out here.

2D finally peered about the entrance. It smelled of putrid fish and oddly underneath, pine trees. Avoiding a squirming black garbage bag, he carefully stepped out of the lift only to be greeted by the odd strung out little man in the expensive looking white suit.

He was the first person 2D had come across after forcing his way out of the suitcase and into his personal hell. After several encounters with the little man, 2D was beginning to think the elevator attendant was hitting too much LSD on his off time; if he even had off time. 2D could never get much out of the little man; not even a name but he did know that Murdoc called him Tattoo. 2D did not like that name too much. After observing the Lift Boss' body language and manner of "conversation", h e decided to call him Pill.

It was better for 2D to speak to Pill knowing that he had some sense of identity placed to his grinning face. Tattoo just did not do his odd personality justice. Though it always a lonely conversation, 2D spoke to Pill more often than he spoke to Murdoc; only because he knew Pill would nod and smile as always. No grudges to act upon and absolutely no judgment. 2D did always feel much better after a chat with his best mate, as he now called Pill. He could speak to Pill about anything: keyboards, music, cigarettes, drugs, women who had stomped on his heart in the past, his hate for Murdoc and the whale…but he still could never bring up _her_ name.

"The Lift! The lift boss!" Pill's left eye twitched slightly as he cracked a grin at 2D's lanky form emerging from the elevator.

Coming out of his stupor, 2D glanced over at Pill, "I just came from the lift mate". He smiled genuinely at the strange little man. Today he was not in the mood to talk. He needed alone time. He chuckled and shook his head in cynical amusement. Ironic to want alone time considering he was alone ninety percent of the time in this wretched place.

Pill nodded obsessively before once again staring at him, small tremors took over his body as he stood there in the pile of dead fish that have accumulated in the entrance since 2D last came outside. 2D wrinkled his nose at the sight of the dark molding stains creeping up Pill's suit pants. He was beginning to worry that the room was making Pill lose his mind, if it was not already lost.

2D attempted to ignore the stare by looking about the entrance. Above his head he found the source of the pine tree smell. Hundreds of tree shaped air fresheners dangled across the ceiling. Sadly, they did not do much for the rotten garbage smell. How in the world the short man got them on the ceiling and where he got them was beyond 2D. He looked over at Pill, "Did it ever occur to you that if this room was cleaned out", he pointed up to the air fresheners, "these wouldn't be necessary"?

Pill followed 2D's pointed finger to the ceiling and than looked at the blunette smiling brightly as he did, "Yah boss"! Obviously he understood the conversation but as always, there was no need for explanation; just a wonderfully happy smile. 2D was beginning to dislike smiling.

A moment of silence crossed between the two while Pill stared unnaturally at 2D. The singer shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before breaking the silence with a sigh knowing that it was pointless to attempt to have conversation with the chap. He always questioned his attempts. The only conclusion he came to was that Pill was polite to him and kept him sane. 2D did not get much politeness about this island, only violence and screaming. Thank God Russell came to the island. There was not much hitting any more.

"Right-o, I'll be going now". He pointed toward the entrance door and waved quickly at the twitching man before scurrying outside.

* * *

The sun shined painfully in blood filled eyes as boots clicked loudly against the metal walkway. 2D squinted and looked about his surroundings. A breeze filtered through his hair and brushed against his face. It smelled salty and much fresher than that entrance and his bedroom. Being outside always perked his mood up. Not much but enough for him to feel as if a small weight had been lifted off his chest. It must have been about early morning. What day? 2D could not tell. He had lost track of time after he was gassed. It did not even faze him anymore that he did not know what holiday it was, if it were someone in his family's birthday or anniversary…not that he really cared that much before but still took some time to concern over certain people in his family. The only holiday he had ever cared about was Halloween, for personal reasons, of course.

A chill was still in the air making 2D regret not bringing a blazer but there was no way on God's green earth would he be returning downstairs. He would have to deal with the beast and his drugged up elevator attendant. Luckily he wore jeans and long sleeved shirt today. It would warm up soon anyway.

"'ELLO"!

2D jumped slightly and glared at the large obnoxious bird sitting to his right. Pelican gave him a blank stare from the railing. With a ruffle of his feathers, he continued. "Well, I said 'ello so where's me grub"?

"You are not eating anymore, you glutton". The seagull blearily replied. "Quite bothering Mr. 2D; It's bad enough he is stuck here. Don't be such a dullard, Pelican".

2D nodded thankfully at the Seagull. He leaned against the railing between the birds and stared out at the ocean crashing against the shore. The surf looked extra violent today, matching quite well with 2D's precarious mood. "Would you blokes happen to have seen a hat floatin' about"? He looked over at the Pelican curiously, "I hope you didn't eat it Pelican. Murdoc isn't very happy with me now that his hat is lost". Than again, Murdoc is never happy unless everyone else was miserable and bowing down to him.

"I'd do no such thing. " The Pelican replied huffily. "I ate a can today. It was not up to my usual standards…it was crushed and fairly sharp. I almost choke on the damned thing! I was more concerned over my throat being cut into strips than worrying 'bout a hat."

"Right", 2D stated with a nod, understanding…to a point. "So absolutely no hat at all than"?

"None I have seen. Have you checked the jetty"? On that note, the Pelican spread his wings and flew over to the jetty without a goodbye, eyeing up the fish swimming about in the murky waters.

The Seagull moved closer to 2D and spoke while watching the Pelican's poor attempt at catching a fish. "You know, I think I saw this hat you speak of".

2D stood straight and stared incredulously down at the bird. "Really? Where? Did you happen to see where it may have gone off to"? He paused and leaned back against the railing, "I hope it did not float off into the water. I would rather take a beating than have to swim anywhere near that whale".

"It was a black hat correct"?

2D nodded, remembering the distinct silk red band stretched around the hat. "There is a red strip about the top of the hat."

The Seagull nodded in confirmation. "That's the same hat. I saw it fly off the patio up there". The Seagull pointed his beak towards the patio peaking out the side of the rock cliff. "It flew over into that lil building on the broken pier. I am sure it is still there. Would you like me to fly over and grab it for you"?

2D shook his head no. That would be the end of his "long" search. "No, thank you. I would rather get it myself. It is still fantastic news! Thank you again Seagull"! 2D smiled, his tongue stuck out between his gapped teeth. He was very excited that the hat was hopefully stuck in one of the stands on the dilapidated pier. It is now just a matter of getting to the damn thing.

"Mr. Hobbes was over by that deck yesterday night. Hopefully, he did not take your hat".

"Russ? Oh I'm sure he was walking about the island. He has been doing that a lot since he's found us". 2D began down the stairs, waving at the seagull as he landed in the sand.

The Seagull stared knowingly at 2D's retreating form. He had orders not to tell 2D what was hidden on that pier but he could not stop the man from finding out himself. "This could get very interesting". He muttered particularly to no one. He flew off to the jetty in hopes of catching a fish before the excitement finally began.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to make a big thank you to those who have added me to their story/author alerts and favourites. An especially big thank you to **swan-scones** for her delightful first review. I had quite the grin on my face for several hours due to that short but very sweet review. I'm continuing the story because of you folks. Give yourself a pat on your backs.

This story may seem to be slow but in actuality, I love details. Details are important to a story. I can not read stories without detail. Trust me, the ball WILL be rolling in the next two to three chapters. If not, well too bad. ^_^

Also, **_this_** site is a big failure at answering emails. What's the point of a support staff if there are NO ANSWERS? Thanks for taking forever with fixing the site. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings folks. I do not own Gorillaz or characters from their website virtual tour. I do not own William Shakespeare, nor _ANY_ of his collections, I do not own Dante Aligheri nor do I own the _Divine Comedy_ aka The _Inferno, Purgatorio, and Paradiso_. Zero money is a great amount to sue me for...yes?**

**Alright! On with the show! Chapter 3 of _The Fedora_**

**P.S: Upped the stakes a bit and changed this rating to M due to language and a very brief sexually suggestive scene. Readers beware!**

* * *

**_Two days prior…_**

He has an insatiable taste for rum, music and women. Oh, and we cannot forget hats. To the public eye, he is the famous Murdoc Niccals: Bass player extraordinaire, womanizer and the best of criminals; one who could get away with murder if he could…and well quite honestly, he knew he could.

A deep growl of satisfaction emitted from the bass player's throat as he took a shot of rum for the fifth time in a quarter of an hour. The sweet burning sensation trickled into his stomach and sent a warm pleasant feeling through out his body. Dropping the shot glass back into the globe, he shut the dome lid and walked towards the study library, his calculating eyes searching for a book that would keep his attention. He was utterly bored; rarity for the ever moving self important man. At least the Pirates kept his interest for more than a day…those bastards. Murdoc sniffed and wrapped his hand around a dusty book.

"_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_", Murdoc scoured over the gold print title. He was not particularly choosy over his reading material but Shakespeare just was not going to cut it today. He would find time for the volume another day. He tossed the book precariously behind him onto the desk, knocking the surprised squid onto the floor. He could hear the cephalopod cursing and attempting to shoot ink at the Satanist as he turned back to the shelf. Blowing the greasy fringe out of his bi-colored eyes, he scrutinized the selections once again. "There has got to be something here that will keep my attention". He muttered to himself, his clawed fingers slid across the titles as he moved to the other wall of books. He paused over a favorite title, finally finding what he was looking for.

_Inferno. _He smirked at the irony and pulled the book to his hip. With a turn on his heel, he returned to the battered desk in search of his hat, a hoarse whistle on his breath. _The Divine Comedy_ was Murdoc's favorite epic poetry. He's been to Hell and he could agree with any other Satanist that Dante Alighieri's description of Hell was pretty much spot on. Murdoc enjoyed the frightening and descriptive word imagery that surrounded the first cantica. _Purgatorio_ and _Paradiso_ were blasé but he still enjoyed reading all the same even if the last cantica made him want to eject the contents of his stomach onto 2D. That would actually be quite amusing to the bassist. He would have to try that sometime.

The Squid had struggled back up to the top of the desk and onto Murdoc's favorite hat which Murdoc noticed right away in horror. "What the hell are you doing lounging on my belongings"? he hissed at the Squid. He reached over and knocked the squid off the desk yet again and proceeded to wipe the slime and filth off his Fedora. "Why are you in here anyway?" He frowned upon the mass of tentacles struggling on the floor.

"You hired me to use my ink and to feed your fish". The Squid shot a bit of ink at Murdoc's trousers. Murdoc took no notice of the attack as he set the fedora on his head and adjusted it properly. He pulled out a cigar and lit it, exhaling the bitter smoke into the air. Murdoc watched the smoke tendrils disappear in the sun ray beaming through the window. He considered the squid's answer before looking down at the slime covered sea creature.

"Right than. Carry on". Murdoc nodded before securing the cigar in his mouth and turned to the staircase without so much as a good bye.

Just as he was ready to make his way to the roof, the door to his study opened. Murdoc let out an exasperated sigh as he heard 2D's tiring voice call his name. He really could not stand the blubbering idiot, always whining and complaining to him. He would gladly rip 2D's vocal chords out but that would only doom Murdoc's band. He instead deeply inhaled the cigar smoke, thanked Satan that his pistol was in the studio and gruffly replied, "What the hell do you want you dullard"? Murdoc stared up the roof door wishing he could be far far away from 2D right now.

"Muds, have you seen Russell today"? The gangly singer directed his question at Murdoc's retreating back. His eyes flashed over the Squid once again struggling to get on top of the desk and at the ink splashed across the floor and the wall. 2D knew not to ask. Instead, he made his way to the Squid, hitching up his sleeves as he did so.

"No, I have not seen him"! Murdoc turned and snarled at 2D. He was not at the door. Murdoc finally located 2D helping the squid onto the desk. _So very helpful of him_, Murdoc thought sarcastically.

"Maybe you should look else where besides my bloody study eh? You are very lucky Russ finally appeared on the island 2 Dents". A wicked grin erupted on his sweaty green face as 2D, in his slouched struggling form, turned his head towards the Satanist.

2D immediately saw the intent of his smile and almost abandoned his efforts to help the squid to immediately exit the room, stage right. Instead, he drew in a deep breath and pushed the Squid onto the desk with a final heave. He wiped his hands off on his pants and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. Murdoc got off on scaring him and he was learning not to let that happen anymore, especially since Russell reappeared on the island. Murdoc has been all bark and no bite and 2D was enjoying it thoroughly. "Alright, thank you Muds". 2D nodded curtly at the bassist before exiting the room.

Murdoc watched 2D leave before silently trudging up the stairs. 2D had been acting very…unlike himself the past month. He almost seemed to have grown a brain. A scary thought to the Satanist as he knew that a logical 2D would be the undoing of his little group of hostages. 2D had to be watched. He was most likely to divagate from the island before everyone else would. He would have to talk to the whale on expanding the boundaries about Point Nemo before something drastic would happen.

Reaching the door to the rooftop, Murdoc was greeted by the sight of Cyborg Noodle patrolling the edge of the roof. Her expression was grim and militaristic as usual. Her shotgun was strewn across her shoulders, her hands dangled lazily on top of the stock and barrel. If Murdoc did not know better, he would have thought she was bored. He grasped a hold of the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

"Noodle", Murdoc closed the door behind him. Cyborg Noodle turned about face dropping her weapon to her side and stood at attention waiting for Murdoc's command. He walked past the Cyborg with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the book hugged tightly underneath his arm. Murdoc stopped at the edge of the roof and looked out at the ocean side. He could see 2D walking toward the water. Contempt etched into his face as he watched the younger man adventure down the shore line out of his sight. He really did not think he had anything to worry about but to be sure, he was going to have the Cyborg keep an eye on 2D while he caught up on his drinking….ahh, reading. He called to the Cyborg over his shoulder, "Fetch my lounging chair would ya".

Cyborg Noodle saluted before walking across the roof and picking up his favorite chair. Murdoc leaned against the rooftop wall and pointed lazily at the location he wanted his chair dropped. Cyborg Noodle complied before disappearing through the rooftop door. She returned a moment later with a handle of rum and a glass. Murdoc had already placed himself in the chair, his shirt and trousers hanging off the back. A seedy chuckle emitted from the bassist as he skimmed through the first few verses of _The Inferno_. The Cyborg offered him a glass of rum, brimming full and ready to be ingested.

Murdoc took the offering and pulled the brim of his hat down over his face. "Noodle, keep watch over the Dullard. When he goes inside, come back and wake me up so I can go to bed". The Cyborg nodded and made haste to her target. With his alone time, Murdoc went back into his liver destroying paradise.

* * *

"Sir?...Mr. Murdoc"! A young female voice called to Murdoc. His eyes were closed, his breath at a steady deep rhythm. REM sleep had set in awhile ago but he could still hear that young lovely voice calling for him.

He replied, "Yeah baby? Want more of the Murdoc"? He cackled and pumped his hips in his sleep. Obviously he was emphasizing his sex appeal. It is a little disturbing that he can do that in his sleep.

"SIR"!

Murdoc woke with a start, the book fell out of his lap and the little bit of rum still left in his cup, sitting on his stomach, spilled all over his chest and crotch. "FUCK"! he grabbed his shirt and looked up with a glare at the very fuzzy looking Cyborg Noodle. He toweled himself off, popping the damp shirt back on. He grabbed for his trousers and looked over at the Cyborg. "Well? What the bloody hell do you want"?

Cyborg Noodle looked down on Murdoc as he put his clothes on. It was quite obvious what she was doing here. "2D has returned to his quarters. I am here, as you commanded, to wake you up".

"Right, right". Murdoc growled, waving her off. He stood up and rubbed his crust filled eyes, and scratched at his head, trying to focus on the here and now. He had a glorious headache already. It was dusk and he definitely did not remember falling asleep. He glanced down at the empty handle of rum next to his foot. That's why he could not remember falling asleep. "Noodle, clean this mess up". He grumbled. He tried standing still for a moment but the wind kept trying to blow him over. He cursed the wind silently before making haste to his goal location: His bed.

He opened the rooftop door, his eyes once again glued shut and he tripped over the doorway falling into one of the stair steps, breaking it with his shoulder as he plummeted to the floor landing on his back. He opened his eyes carefully, waited for most of the stars to clear his vision before sitting up. No broken bones luckily and he sure as hell would not be able to tell if he had a concussion considering he was plastered. He would just have to wait another day to find out. Murdoc looked up at the hole where he fell and cursed. Now he would not be able to get up to the roof because he fucking broke the step. He stood up with a groan and walked to the elevator; pressing the button to open the door he stared at the door very careful not to fall over as it slid open. He glared at the panel of buttons, searching for his bedroom before finally pressing the correct one and leaned against the wall until it opened again, revealing his bedroom. He stumbled through and knocked his hats off the bed. He quickly fell face down, snoring before he even made contact with the fluffy soft pillow.

He definitely drank too much as usual. He went to bed and never noticed his hat had gone astray...and he was going to have a lovely burn on his face, a sore back and memory loss. When he wakes up tomorrow, his solution to the pain will probably be more rum. Mmm. Rum.

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks again to my "twin", **Swan-scones** for her continuous support. She's a genius writer folks! Check out her stories! Total virtual hugs, rum and cookies for you lovely! Also, thank you to **Freedragon** and **DeimosPhobos** for your consistent supportive reviews. You three are quite lovely. Drinks all around! Also, thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorite story/author lists. I am honored! Reviews appreciated.

Also, I did some finishing touches today, Monday, 2:16 A.M but considering I am VERY tired, I know that those finishing touches will be refinished again tomorrow. The last big paragraph annoys the hell out of me. It has to be rewritten. Off to bed I go! I'm rattling. Ugh.

SALEK


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI: **Just adding on to the rooftop incident with the first paragraph...just in case you didn't understand the point to chapter 3.

I do not own Gorillaz, anything on their website, the movie _Cast Away_ or any sort of alcoholic beverage. I would probably be rich if I did and I wouldn't waste my time entertaining myself with stories when I could be after the real thing. Albarn...I love your music and you. Marry me.

**P.S: Nitty gritty _LANGUAGE_ in this chapter. _BAD_. Children under the age of 17 or 18... whatever. _SHOULD NOT_ read without the approval of their guardian or parental unit. You have been_ WARNED. _End of Line.**

* * *

_2 Days Prior_

It was midday, sunny and comfortably hot when Murdoc had taken absolute refuge in his drink. The bottle was finally empty and Murdoc barely noticed the violence of the wind pick up as his eyes grew heavy from the heat and alcohol. He dosed off, the drink he had shelved on his stomach rose up and down slowly as he succumbed to his drunken slumbers, book forgotten in his lap. There was a storm passing by and no one would take heed as the beloved hat of the Satanist flipped off his head and landed next to his hand, brushing across his knuckles. He swiped at the offending object in his sleep, muttering incoherently. The hat was utterly forgotten by its' owner. The hat was finally pushed and swept into the wind current, dancing over the rooftop and out into the hands of a young woman standing on a worn down broken pier.

_Present Day_

2D rocked back and forth on his heels in a studious fashion, hands stuffed in his pockets. His shoulders were shrugged up to his ears. Thin blue hair fell over his eyes as a chilly breeze swept over him and he made a sad attempt to blow the mess out of his sight. Somehow it went from a comfortable cold to bitterly freezing as he got closer to the shore. His nose and cheeks were numb. He never liked being cold and odd enough to say, it was warmer in his bedroom under the ocean than it was outside. Probably the wind to blame for his current state: Popsicle.

He observed his final destination from the sand. The pier was a sad sight to see. It seemed to have broken off from the steps during the many tumultuous storms the island has dealt with in its many years of existence. When he had first arrived here, Murdoc told him Point Nemo was No Man's Land. It was the farthest point from landmass in the ocean. It is a collection of trash, plastic and not. The ocean currents brought the garbage together making the disgusting landfill of a home and God loved him enough to stick him here.

Splintered wood jutted out at different angles from the pier making it quite impossible to jump across without stabbing yourself in the legs and stomach if you happened to miss the ledge. He definitely was not taking that chance. He could see an accessible spot on the side, right before the pier fell into the water, easy to climb and covered in fish netting that must have washed up to the shore during storms. He would eventually attempt to climb up but at the moment he felt the need to take his time. He walked up the steps silently and gazed across the pier. The first thing he noticed was a pair of legs sticking out from behind one of the dilapidated shack. They were very feminine in shape and quite lovely. Odd for the cyborg to be up here taking a nap.

"Cyborgs don't take naps you moron". 2D muttered to himself. Maybe it malfunctioned again... maybe forever. That would be lovely but 2D unfortunately did not have such luck. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled over the whistling wind. "Oi! Cyborg! What are you doing up here? Spying on me again"?

The legs disappeared behind the shack.

2D waited a moment in silence for the Cyborg to appear before growing impatient. Why did she not taken the damned thing back to Murdoc if she had it with her? "Why don't you do me a kind favour and hand over the fedora that YOU seemed to have forgotten belonged to your master. The seagull said it flew over here. I would like Murdoc to not punish me today".

Immediately a small white hand grasping the offending hat tossed it towards 2D. It flew haphazardly in the air past his head and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks much". 2D said sarcastically. He turned around and spotted the hat attempting to make its escape into the sand. He quickly made his way down the rotting creaking steps and noticed a dark figure walking towards him out of his peripheral vision.

He glanced up for a moment and froze mid reach for the hat. It was the Cyborg and Russell walking towards him. The Cyborg was staring intently at him, a smirk plastered on her pale fake face. The metal bitch made bile rise up in 2D's throat. If she was over here then who in the hell was hiding out behind him? He did not want any attention drawn to the pier so he continued down the steps and scooped up the hat and stuffed it unceremoniously into the back of his pants. An awkward bulge protruded from his back as he pulled his shirt over the hat so it would not fly away. He felt silly to say the least with the damn hat pressing against his lower back but he was not going back inside just yet. He moved towards the hulking black man and gave a wave.

"Russ, I was looking for you the other day. Where've you been"?

The tall black man shifted a backpack on his shoulder. He appeared nervous at the sudden confrontation with 2D but oblivious as 2D was, he didn't notice. In actuality, he was staring at the rucksack peeking behind Russ. It had various trinkets that looked like they belonged to a young girl. He smelled food coming from the bag and whatever it was smelled delicious and savory.

Russell gave 2D his trademark giant grin and a pat on his back, almost knocking 2D over. "What's up D? Haven't seen you in a few days."

2D grimaced. Russ did not know his own strength sometimes, especially dealing with the thin singer. Rubbing his sore shoulder, 2D replied. "Try a week. You having a picnic in this God forsaken weather"?

"Uhh, yeah yeah. Its a great day to eat outside". Russ shifted his eyes towards the pier and back to the cyborg.

"You're crazy man. I swear it has gotten colder since I came out here twenty minutes ago. I think a storm is brewing up". 2D directed his gaze to the horizon. A dark ugly cloud was making its way toward the island.

"So than why are you out here?"

"Bloody Murdoc sent me out here to find his stupid hat that he lost and blamed me for." 2D glared at the Cyborg willing her to disappear if only for a moment so he could speak to Russ alone. "Why is she with you anyway"?

I have no fucking clue why she's with me. All I know is that she's invading my privacy and I DON'T appreciate it". He directed the conversation toward the Cyborg, hostility seething off of his words. Obviously he was upset that she was following him around as if he were the one looking to escape. Why would Russell come back here so willingly when all 2D wanted to do was get away from the damned place?

Words had no affect on the Cyborg. She merely turned her gaze toward 2D and spoke, "I'm here for the 'dullard'". How cute. Murdoc trained his puppy well.

2D glared hatefully at the Cyborg. Honestly, what more could a person ask for in life? A bullying coworker and his personal reanimated slave taught to talk the same way as its master. "What? What the hell did I do this time"?

"Murdoc inquires on the location of his personal belonging that you are to look for". The Cyborg quipped, emotions void and voice utterly monotone. He hated her so much for looking like her and being absolutely nothing like her.

2D observed the Cyborg a moment before sighing and running his hand through his already unkempt hair. Strangely, he was not nervous and he should very much so be, considering he was about to lie to a being far more calculating than he would ever be.

"I was told by the Seagull it was around here somewhere. Tell Murdoc I'm still looking. He will get the damned thing when I bloody well find it". He looked up into its' dark eyes before moving his gaze out to the shore pretending to look about for the hat.

The Cyborg narrowed it eyes at 2D before nodding. "I will inform Mr. Murdoc of your continuing failure". She turned and walked back in the direction she had come from.

Waiting until she had disappeared from his sight, 2D whipped around and gave a curious look at Russell. "Who is on that pier"? He pointed behind him. "I found the damn hat. Someone threw it at me before you came out here. I think you know who it is too".

Russ flashed a look of surprise before moving past 2D. He certainly was not expecting 2D to take notice of Russell's little friend so soon. "I have no idea what you're talking about 'D". It seemed he was determined to rid himself of 2D now. "I'm feeling breakfast alone man if you don't mind". He looked behind at the trailing singer.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am Russ".

Russell stopped and laughed heartily at 2D. His belly deep laugh gave way to amused chuckles and he looked back at 2D with a knowing smile. "After all of the years I've know you 'D? Could have fooled me. Now, I'm hungry and not in the mood for company. I think you better get back to your hat 'searching' ".

At that point, 2D felt something snap in his usually quiet fearful mind. The storm that was heading in their direction seemed to follow the singer's growing hatred for all things living about Point Nemo. He felt his face grow unbearably hot, his hands balled into tight fists. He could feel the tips of his nails digging into his palms. It hurt but he took no heed as the adrenaline began rushing through his veins. He was seriously about to blow his top. He had never gotten this angry in his life. Being treated like a child and like a slave was not in his job title. But than again according to his band mates, he was an idiot after all and would continue to be treated this way until he cracked and it seemed…

He was about to do so. The younger man's voice dropped from its usually nasally whining sound to something deeper and angry. Russell had never heard anything like it except when 2D was in the studio. This though...was a whole other animal and it actually made Russell very nervous.

2D straighten himself up and stabbed an accusing finger in Russell's direction."You know what Russ, FUCK OFF! Did you know that I've been stuck on this island with that bastard Murdoc for MONTHS? Hell, maybe a year. I don't fucking know because I've been TRAPPED UNDER WATER THE WHOLE TIME!"

Russell's jaw dropped open at the sudden and much unexpected outburst. He turned back around and could see that 2D was more than furious. He was enraged. His entire body was like a bear trap ready to snap shut on its prey. The threads of 2D's neck were tight against his skin, a snarl had overtaken his usually dopey grin and his black eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

2D stopped, laughing at the outburst he just had. It was an amazing feeling. He directed his anger again at the much bigger and very much surprised man,

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where the fuck are you going right now? Why did you come back and why fuck are you being an asshole to me? I mean, it's quite obvious I've been kidnapped and you seem to be able to come and go as you please. Could someone, anyone, tell me why that is? And does anyone else give a shit? Can you answer anything I ask without being a dick?

Silence met his questions as Russell continued to stare in shock at him. 2D nodded in understanding. He stopped his pacing and stared at his sand covered boots, biting his lip in his impatient musings knowing now that no one truly cared the slightest about what he thought or felt. He was on his own. It kind of reminded him of that movie _Cast Away_. Sooner or later he was going to start talking to a bloody hand printed Conch shell and name it Fiona. She would at least treat him with some respect. He finally looked back up at Russell, "Right, well, I'm seriously done with this shit. You, Murdoc and the psycho bitch can all suck my cock. I'm done." He shrugged his shoulders in mock defeat, clapped his hands together and gave Russell the finger.

With that, 2D turned around and walked back to the entrance. He grabbed the hat from under his shirt and tossed it viciously into the wind, not caring one bit where the damned thing went or if it reached Murdoc. All he knew right now was that he needed to get off the island or die trying.

" Yo, 'D!" Russell called to the retreating man.

"Fuck off," 2D called tiredly, "I'm done with you".

Russell somehow got in front of 2D. He grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the face. Seriousness invaded his words as he spoke and stuffed the hat back into 2D's hands. "I'll give you answers man but you better keep your pretty boy mouth shut when I show you what I'm hiding up there because I know you won't believe it as much as I didn't when I crossed paths with her".

The adrenaline was draining from 2D's system. His arms and hands were trembling…no wonder he never got angry. Anger drained the energy from him…and it sucked. He shook it out and sighed. "Alright," He looked back up at Russell. "Who's up there? The bloody tooth fairy? Lord knows she's just as real as the rest of these fucking nuts"!

Russell licked his lips and swiped his hand across his face, clearly nervous about what he was about to say.

"It's Noodle. She came back with me".

* * *

**A/N:** REVISED CHAPTER. 1/21/2011

Thanks for the lovely reviews and story favourites everyone.

-Salek


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own _Gorillaz_ or any materials involving _Gorillaz_ website. I'm merely borrowing _Gorillaz_ for a creative fling. I will give them back. I promise. P.S: I am broke, leave me alone.**

_Two weeks earlier…_

It was during the pirate attacks on Point Nemo when Russell and Noodle had finally arrived. The constant zip of bullets, loud roaring jets and shouting chaos filled the small island as Russell grew closer to the coastline. He had no idea what was going on but he was sure it had something to do with Murdoc. He could spy the green bastard standing on top of a building with a young girl wielding submachine guns. He had no time to ponder on the odd couple as a jet zipped by his head and sprayed bullets at Murdoc. He watched the bass player fling himself into a trapdoor before returning his thoughts to Noodle. He needed to get her on the island safely and inconspicuously.

"Baby doll, this is going to sound a little strange but I need you to get in my mouth. I'm going to try and get rid of some of these jets so you can get to shore!" Russell boomed to the young woman sitting on his bald head. He lifted his right hand up and Noodle deftly hopped down into his palm without a word of protest and climbed into his mouth. Russell clamped his mouth shut tight and submerged into the water.

He looked about the ocean in search of something to help him fight off the pirates. It seemed to be his lucky day when he spotted the harpoon stuck whale attacking the island from under the water. Russell swam up to the unsuspecting mammal and grasped its tail firmly. He pulled it up to the surface and chucked it at the closest aircraft he could find. His target was successfully hit as the jet was chomped in half in midair and fell into the depths of the ocean. That gave him some leeway to continue to shore and get Noodle out.

Russell spied a large group of frazzled looking people turn and point at him as he reached the shore but what really caught his eye was the female he saw earlier standing next to a palm tree in front of him. She was Noodle…or who appeared to be a stand in for the young guitarist and she was strapped to the teeth with weapons. He hesitated a moment on the idea of letting Noodle on shore but he knew she could handle herself. He felt her push on his mouth to open up and he obliged. He felt the young woman step out carefully but he could not see the look of absolute hate fill her eyes as she glanced upon the Cyborg. He ducked his chin close to the ground.

Noodle hopped down into the warm sand, staring at the doppelganger. She looked back up at the giant man, doubt stretched across her face for a moment before a grim scowl set in. It was time for a fight.

Russell dropped Noodle's backpack in front of her. She picked up her bag strapped it to her back making sure her gun was in arms reach. "I'll be back for you baby doll!" Russell turned back into the reef.

Noodle brought her attention back to the look alike. It was her. A younger version of herself but it was still fucking her. The Cyborg had taken some notice to Noodle before returning a barrage of bullets to pirates filtering in the on island. She recognized Noodle as a member of the band and was programmed not to bring harm to her should she have ever returned. At least Murdoc had some sense in him… for once. Although Noodle did not know that the stand in was actually nuts and bolts thrown together.

Noodle had no more time to ponder on the Cyborg as bullets sprayed sand in her face. She bolted to the right, finding cover with a large rock by the cliff side. Her heart pounded rapidly as she pulled her Tommy gun from her back and took aim at a pirate that made his way to her location. His face lit up in surprise and than shock when she popped three rounds into his chest. He slowly dropped to his knees and landed face down into the sand. He didn't move again.

A rapid movement brought her attention above the rock. She swiftly moved to the left and watched a person run past from a metal walkway. One was thin and sickly green, a furious and determined look etched across his ugly face and the other...well needless to say she knew he had no choice but to follow. 2D strode alongside the Satanist to God knows where. Oddly enough 2D did not have any expression on his face. Not a look of concern, fright or stress. The blank stare was unnatural... even for the singer who perfected the look.

"2D-san". Noodle whispered softly in regret. The dullness in 2D's eyes was painful to see. 2D paused but a moment and turned his head toward Noodle's hiding spot. She bolted back behind rock, her heart pounding in her chest. Did he really hear her or was he watching his own back? Why was she afraid to be discovered? She wanted to follow but knew she couldn't; not right now. There is always a time and a place to reunite and this was not the moment.

"What the fuck did you get us into this time Murdoc"? She growled to herself as she checked her magazines and the safety on her Tommy gun. She felt for the holstered knife clinging closely to her thigh under the fabric of her thin dress. Satisfied it was still tucked away for an emergency.

Truth be told, Noodle was afraid. Afraid of what to do after this battle was over. If ever a time to be indecisive about how she lived her life, even after three harrowing years tortured in hell…it had to be now. Instead of putting too much thought into everything that was happening around her, she flipped the mask over her face and went the opposite direction of the rest of her family-in-need-of-serious-therapy. She would give more time to her decisions when there was more time to live.

Right now? There was some ass to be kicking.

* * *

_Present day…_

Russell was greeted with a look of disbelief when he finally revealed the truth of the matter to 2D.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head at 2D after his unheard of outburst. "Damn 'D. I didn't know you had it in you. But I guess I deserve it just the same. I'm sorry I treated you like a fool".

2D was lost in thought as he tumbled the truth around in his skull. Noodle is alive. It is such a God awful cliché but it was too good to be true. After years of wondering, years of sorrow thinking she was in fact gone for the rest of his pitiful existence on earth, the only person who ever made him feel like he was someone was merely a walking distance from him. Russell was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

But it was to 2D. He turned around without another word to Russell and was ready to sprint back to the pier. Russell grabbed him by his collar.

" Whoa! Whoa 'D! Where you going in such a hurry? I didn't say you could see her yet."

2D shoved Russell's hand away, angrily. He was tired of his personal space being invaded. "And why the fuck not? She's my best friend. I have to see her. I have to see the truth for myself."

Russell searched 2D's face, he could tell even before this confrontation that something went missing from 2D's happy carefree personality and now he knew for sure what was causing this dark version of 2D. Noodle was that missing piece to this puzzle... And Murdoc, the jack off, was running the poor man into the ground while 2D faded away from the true meaning of happiness. Russell felt pity for 2D. His golden heart has finally lost its luster.

"Again, I'm sorry 'D. She isn't ready to see anyone. After we found you and Murdoc, she discovered the Cyborg had taken her place. That shook her up pretty bad".

2D sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He swore he was going to be going bald in no time with the amount of stress he was suddenly under. If he had to wait, he would…just for her. "When can I see her? Will you tell her I know she's here and how much I've missed her? Tell her I'll give her all the time in the world. Please". He practically begged Russell as he stared pitifully at the pier. "Please just tell her I'm here and always will be if she needs me".

Russell nodded solemnly. "2D, you might not want to meet the person she's become... that's what scares her the most. She's not the happy bubbly young girl she once was. She survived torture in hell only to crawl back up here on her own, years later and suddenly grown up. She's missed out on her later years as a teenager. She has been alone this entire time without anyone of us to help her. I can't even tell if she's mentally stable or not".

2D did not seem phased by this _danger_ speech. If there was anyone in the world to understand what she was going through, it was him. He's gone through torture but 2D was lucky enough not to be caught in the hands of Satan…merely one of his pawns by the name of Murdoc Niccals. He did know that there was no worse torture than hell and he did know that Noodle was the toughest girl... no, now a young woman, that he has ever met in his life.

"That's okay though Russell. No one is immune to change but absolutely nothing can change my love for that girl. That's an honest fact and a promise".

Russell shifted the backpack on his shoulder and grinned widely at 2D. The food was getting cold. "Well alright then! I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll be excited or will break my nose. I dunno. I have to get this food to her before she turns into paper and flies into the wind. Get that damn hat back to Murdoc before he has a cow".

"Seriously, fuck that bastard". 2D clipped. Russell roared heartily at 2D's newly acquired bad attitude and he walked away to the pier in good spirits. 2D wanted to follow but he knew Russ would most likely beat the snot out of him. He sighed, happily frustrated, if that was possible and turned back to the house. He waited four years…what's another day? Patience was what he was good at.

He should honestly thank Murdoc for helping him find something wonderful again in his life but knowing Murdoc, he'd probably find some way to destroy that little sliver of hope that 2D had just acquired.

God he wanted to see her so bad, it made his hands twitch in anticipation of wrapping his arms around her slight waist once again and to breathe in the scent that defined her as Noodle. He hoped she would let him have that opportunity eventually. Until then, it was time to cash in with the King of Fools.

2D sighed and stepped back into the castle de la Murdoc.

* * *

**A/N: **Guess what folks! **I'm getting married**! Yay! Which means I'll be busy with wedding stuff but alas, do not worry I will not forget to update this story. It is my favorite story to write! That last chapter got me five reviews. Do you know how stoked I am to get that many reviews in one chapter? SUPER STOKED! Keep them coming! Also, I love you **Swan-scones (aka: twinny), freedragon, and** **DeimosPhobos**. I love reading your reviews thoroughly. Hugs and kisses for you three.

More to come soon. Next chapter will focus on Murdoc finally getting his bloody hat back (that damn thing!), why Murdoc doesn't know Noods is out and about the island and 2D finally gets to see her! Everybody cheer for the long awaited reunion! Woooo!

Salek


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the drill. Chapter edited as of March 12, 2011. 12:03 A.M...time out! Computer froze again...now as of 1:06 A.M. ^_^**

It had been an absolute blessing to be 2D today. He was the King of acting and was quite thankful to have sent the Cyborg away on the beach without it noticing something had changed drastically on the Island. To say the least, 2D's life was going to be interesting once again. As he made his way back up to Murdoc, he allowed the good energy to drain from his body and he carefully put up his 'woe as me' face. He knew Murdoc was watching him carefully these last few weeks…and he usually he did not care but today was going to be an exception. He was going to play coy and he was going to win.

2D waved limply at Pill as he bent down to enter the elevator. He sighed, nervously punching at the elevator button leading him to the study. The elevator shook and immediately he felt the old cankerous thing move slowly up. The rusted pulley system did not have the heart to go faster but that was okay with 2D. It gave him time to compose himself as his heart fluttered excitedly in his chest. He had a hard time keeping Noodle from entering his thoughts and every time she did, a large silly grin erupted across his face and he instantly felt his spirits lift. It made him want to do a jig in the deathtrap lift.

He could not let that happen! Murdoc would know something was up if he saw 2D dancing in the elevator and would beat the secret out of him. The singer glanced down at the Fedora clenched in his left hand. It looked roughened up with sand stuck in the band and scuff marks on the rim of the hat. Looking at the damned thing brought his mood down significantly as he knew Murdoc would be extremely pissed that he did not find it sooner and that it was slightly mutilated. But as 2D stared at the personal belonging of his misery, he began to realize that without this hat, he would still be in his room contemplating why he was still alive and his Noodle discovery would have never happened.

Damn, did he love this hat. Ironic.

* * *

Noodle was sitting at the end of the pier, leaning against the carousel, staring blankly out at the torrential ocean. The air was cold and harsh and yet she never did mind. Sometimes she slept out here on the pier away from the constant noise of Seagull and Pelican fighting when they decided to nest on the boat. It was nice being so in tune with nature, even though this entire island was a garbage can for the rest of society.

The young woman was wrapped up in a sand colored wool afghan; she was contently warm even with the thin dress on underneath. Her hair was a disheveled mess underneath the mask on top of her head. A few purple strands escaped, blowing haphazardly in her eyes. Her bright colored socks were stuffed in unlaced combat boots stretched out in front of her, her left foot shook unconsciously and she chewed viciously at her thumb nail. She was thinking hard about the near encounter she had with her best friend not even fifteen minutes earlier.

_He was so close and yet so far away_, she thought pointedly. What was the point of hiding from him? She knew he was just as miserable as she was. She knew from the moment she had seen him during the pirate attacks and mere minutes before when she heard his angry yells directed at Russell. She felt alone, angry and confused. Why not share this with 2D?

She knew the answer immediately: because he did not deserve it. There were a lot of things in the material world that made no sense to her but what did was 2D's happiness. He deserved love and understanding. No one could give that to him in this twisted fucked up family, including her...but Murdoc was the one killing him.

She snarled at the thought of the greasy bastard. He was the reason she wandered back to the band. He needed to die and do so very _slowly_ at her hands. It was just a matter of when and where. Gorillaz couldn't be any more. The band was an absolute joke. Sure they were famous across the world but the only one who got any pleasure out of producing the music was Murdoc himself. It was sex, drugs and rock 'n roll at the suffering to the other members of the band. His greed cost Noodle her childhood, 2D's sanity and Russell's health. He deserved Hell and he knew very much that she did not, yet he ran away from his destiny and let her take his place. Fucking coward. She should not have agreed to his scheme during the El Manana video. Things may have been different for everyone in the band.

And there was the matter of the Cyborg copy of her. Noodle was angry before at Murdoc but when she discovered the Cyborg; she was dripping fury from the pours. She was not supposed to be so replaceable. Not to people she considered her family. Murdoc was amazing at pushing his luck and surviving every single mishap that crossed his path. Why would he need to do something so indifferent like creating that abomination? Well, Noodle knew that was easily explained right off the bat; because he is fucking Murdoc Niccals, that's why. Nothing matters to him. Not even someone he treated like a daughter. Noodle discovered four years earlier before being dragged into Hell that it was all a silly little game in Murdoc land.

* * *

Two weeks earlier, when she met up with the Cyborg for the second time, she tried speaking to it, asking fairly simple questions, _What are you? Why are you here?_

It blatantly ignored her and continued attacking the enemies advancing upon them. As the Cyborg reloaded it's weapons, Noodle promptly stepped in front to cross over to the right and aimed at an enemy approaching from the left. She immediately felt white hot searing pain digging into her ribcage and she was shoved and ground into the sand by the Cyborg's fist. Noodle gasped in surprise, she rolled onto her side, attempting to bring air into her lungs from the sudden and very unexpected attack. She did not know was whether or not the Cyborg was trying to protect her. Either way, Noodle was pissed at herself for letting her guard down and at the robot for hurting her.

She was able to stand up not even fifteen seconds later and face both the Cyborg and pirate. The adrenaline running through her system had kicked in and she could not feel the pain in her torso any more. Lifting the hem of her dress, she grabbed the hilt of her knife. The pirate died by the hands of the smiling Cyborg. The real Noodle loved the sweet satisfaction of sneaking up behind the Cyborg and planting the blade into the back of its neck. She recalled the acrid smell of burning oil as the Cyborg malfunctioned when she ripped the serrated blade out. Sparks flew and heavy liquid metal dripped from its orifices. Its limbs shook violently and smoke erupted from its mouth before it collapsed in a heap over the pirate's body. The surf washed over the bodies and soon Noodle watched a dark mix of blood and oil stream into water.

It was a pity Murdoc fixed the damned thing the very same day but also quite lucky Noodle fried it's cerebral cortex prompting a complete system restart. Cyborg Noodle didn't remember a single thing about Noodle and her arrival on the island.

* * *

Noodle stood from her spot on the pier. She leaned over the cast iron railing, closed her eyes and inhaled letting the ocean spray over take her senses. She did love being in the middle of the Ocean…away from people and their curious eyes. Some people stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. It was probably the bruise or they knew she was someone who was suppose to be famous. It made her quite uncomfortable to say the least. The mask she wore helped stave off that helplessness that came along with being alone and unwanted in the world. She fingered at the set bruise on her face and shuddered, remembering the endless torture she received in Hell. It seemed like this bruise would never go away. A permanent reminder of what her life has become.

"Noods". A deep cheerful voice called to her.

Noodle felt the large presence of Russell stop behind her and she immediately turned around and gave a slight bow to Russell and her large trademark cheeky grin. "Hello Russell-sama".

"Time to eat doll." Russell handed her the backpack. "Bacon, eggs, sausage and fried potatoes. Mmm. Mmm. Cooked by yours truly. You need some meat on those skinny bones of yours girlie". He wrapped his hand around her arm, emphasizing his point.

Noodle laughed quietly and slapped Russell's hand away. "You know I eat like a pig. It'll catch up to me one day, I promise". They walked back to a set of chairs and a table hiding behind one of the shacks, out of the wind and surf. Noodle pulled everything out of the bag, setting out the plates as she spoke."Mmm...it smells delicious. I am starving"! She did not realize how hungry she was until she saw the plethora of food laid out in front of her. To her delight, there was orange juice too! She loved orange juice.

"There's a banana in there too. Apparently oranges and bananas are suppose to help heal bruises. We'll just have to find out huh"?

"Thank you Russell-sama". Noodle smiled politely. The bruise hadn't disappeared in over a year. It usually took bruises only several weeks to fade away but Noodle's was quite the exception. It was most likely it would never leave but she would appease Russell all the same. Although she received the bruise through unnecessary means, she thought it gave her character and now did not bother her as much as it did in the beginning. She hopped into the chair, throwing her shoes off and folded her legs underneath her comfortably, throwing the afghan over her lap before beginning her impersonation of a shovel and a bottomless pit. She wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry.

They sat and ate together in silence. It was customary years before Noodle disappeared for the two of them to eat breakfast together. Sometimes 2D would join in but usually he was too stoned to care or to be hungry. When she discovered that he quit doing pills cold turkey, she was beyond thrilled and very surprised. She knew how terrible his migraines could really get. There was a point, in Kong Studios, where she could hear him sobbing in pain in his room when he would run out of the damned things. She also knew he would dabble in cocaine and marijuana when prescription strength just did not work. Noodle hoped that he was not trying to cope through some other vices like before. Eventually, she was going to celebrate with him and let him know just how proud of him she truly was. Now it is just a matter of him quitting his smoking habit.

Russell cleared his throat, breaking the comfortable silence. "2D knows you're here Noodle".

Noodle came out of her reverie, her fork clattered on her plate and she stared at the drummer as if he grew a second head. "What? You're kidding me, right? He'll tell Murdoc I'm here".

Russell shook his head. "No I'm not kidding you. I wasn't going to tell him but he kind of...discovered you for himself. He freaked out on me when I tried to avoid the subject. And no, I made sure he wouldn't tell Murdoc".

"Freaked out"? She knew 2D had been angry. She heard him yell at Russell but she did not know exactly what it was about. She seemed to have the idea now. She smiled inwardly at the idea that 2D was pissed off just for her.

"Ohhhh yeah". Russell leaned back in his chair. He watched the dark rolling clouds move overhead. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen from that man. He had me speechless when he started yelling at me. The only reason he knew someone was up here was because you threw a hat at him".

Noodle stood up and began clearing away the plates. "A Fedora", she kept her eyes on the mess she was cleaning up, "I found it here on the pier a couple of days ago. He thought I was the Cyborg so I humored him and gave him back the hat".

"Yeah, and it would have worked if the Cyborg hadn't shown up when she did". Russell eyed Noodle curiously.

She kept her face neutral and away from Russell's stare. He was always good at reading other peoples emotions and she wasn't the exception...no matter how much training she had. It absolutely unnerved her sometimes. She pulled a bag out of her backpack and began stuffing all of the containers and packages in it with a vengeance. She paused for a moment, feeling a bit hurt that 2D knew she was alive and well and yet he didn't try to come see her. She looked up at Russell. "So, why didn't 2D come with you to see me"?

"Because I wouldn't let him".

Silence once again filled the air before Noodle returned to cleaning up the table. She finally looked up at him, a flash of hurt crossed her face. "I don't understand why you would do that to him Russell...or to me". She stopped, practically flinging the bag across the table before dropping into her seat. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighed and looked back over at Russell, curiosity etched into her face. "Why"?

A simple question and it weighed at her immensely.

"You're not ready to see him Noods".

"How the fuck do you know what I am ready or not ready for Russell"? Noodle snarled, "If I do recall, I am an adult now and I can make my own decisions. I appreciate your caring for me and I understand why you did it, but I am the only person who knows what is best for me anymore. Truly".

Russell leaned over his knees and gave Noodle a serious nod, "I can tell that since we met up in the ocean, whatever happened to you in Hell has affected the way you interact with me. Do you really think that everything will go back to normal when you see 2D again"? His question was met with silence. Noodle stared past Russell, listening and trying to spit out an answer. Did she really differ that much from the sixteen-year-old Noodle? She did not think so, but obviously there was a significant change.

"So I may have changed". Noodle finally agreed, "It does not mean I need to avoid my past. 2D is a part of who I was...and who I am today, and I want to make both of you a continuing part of my present and future. You are my family and I love you both".

Russell smiled softly, "I love you too doll. Always good with your words; even when you couldn't speak English" He chortled. Another thing Noodle missed; Russell's laughter and kind heart."Alright," He pointed a serious finger at Noodle, "If you really think you're ready to see 2D than I'll bring him around for breakfast tomorrow. What do you think?"

Noodle's heart jumped into her throat at the idea. She couldn't tell if it was excitement or fear but she was not going to let her mixed up emotions ruin this chance. It was really now or never. "Yeah", she breathed out. "Bring him here. I have so much to tell him".

* * *

**A/N: (NOTE FROM MARCH 9, 2011)** UGH. That last bit of the chapter didn't go as I planned. My computer froze up and I didn't save, like an idiot! I had to rewrite the parts I could remember. It disappointed me because what I had down was _amazing_. So now it's 2:30 in the morning, I have work at 8 a.m...and I can't seem to do this chapter anymore justice with the lack of sleep. It will be edited tomorrow night after I get out of school. I get out of school at 10 PM. You can read over this but most likely there will be parts added and removed and what not so do come back and reread it. I'm bloody rambling...

I apologize that this chapter took so long to come out. Life interferes with my writing. :-( Makes me super sad. Thank you everyone for the kind reviews last chapter. You are all absolutely brilliant! Most chapters I have received in a review...errr I mean, most reviews I received in a chapter. Can we not tell I need to go to bed?

Yeah. Sleep.

**A/N: (Note from March 12, 2011) **I'm going to take my computer and throw it in the creek outside my house and than set it on fire for the amount of time it froze up on me tonight. -_-

So I didn't really remove anything. Basically added and tweaked conversations and details. Sorry if I have to make anyone reread this but it seems to work better now!

I am a review monster. I eat them up. OM NOM NOM. I loooovvveee constructive criticism, praise, trolling wankers and most of all my **Swan-Scones, Freedragon, and DeimosPhobos.** Best reviewers EVAH!


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is for Britty and Sophie. Much love.**

The lift door opened and 2D stepped into the studio in search for his prat of a band mate. He knew right away that Murdoc was in the room as he smelled him before he could see him. 2D found him dozing at the desk, a shot glass lay on the floor next to him and a bottle of amber colored rum was cuddled protectively into his chest. His worn Italian leather boots were crossed and propped up on the desk. A piece of chewing gum happened to find its way onto the sole of his left boot and someone graced the gum with the words "Huge Arsehole", on the heels of both boots in black ink. The squid was nowhere to be found in the premises...but 2D knew Mr. Squid was most likely the culprit. He laughed silently to himself before tiptoeing quietly up to the desk, unsure of whether he should wake the sod up and deal with his bitching now or lay the hat down with a note...and deal with it later. Either way, nothing came out in favor of 2D.

He knew that the Cyborg was hiding somewhere. Hopefully she was in her cupboard, charging for the time being. 2D did not trust the thing enough to leave the hat on the desk. It would be his luck to discover it missing again because of the Cyborg. Feelings or not, that Thing hated him just as much as he hated it and he knew she would enjoy watching her master give 2D a beating. Not taking his chances, he decided to wake Murdoc up and it was bound to suck immensely.

"Muds". 2D muttered sheepishly. No answer came from the green man. "Murdoc!" 2D repeated himself louder. Murdoc jumped in the seat and almost fell out of the chair. He was able to pull his legs down, catching his balance against the desk.

"Wha-? Whosat?" Murdoc grumbled blearily. He slammed the bottle onto the desk and looked around before settling his blood shot, sleep crusted eyes on 2D. 2D took notice of the ugly mixture of yellow and red in Murdoc's eyes, defined by the dark bruised skin underneath caused by too much partying and lack of sleep. All a result of his alcholic tendencies. Murdoc is the exception to the idea that men got better with age; he only got uglier.

A sneer formed on Murdoc's lips as he recognized who was bothering him. "What the fuck do you want Face-Ache?" He snarled. Grabbing the rum, he lifted it to his mouth and chugged what was left of the burning liquid. He threw the bottle down on the desk and 2D watched it roll off the desk and clatter, unbroken, to the floor. Murdoc waited expectantly for 2D to reply. "Well, times a wasting. I haven't all day you bloody moron." He sat back and laced his fingers together across his growing belly, tapping his right index finger against his left hand impatiently.

2D fiddled with the hat behind his back before revealing it to the bassist. "I found your hat Muds". He stepped forward and placed it gently on the desk before moving out of Murdoc's arm range. Right away, 2D was greeted with a surprised look on Murdoc's face. It was at that moment the singer realized that Murdoc truly was not expecting the hat to come back. He had send 2D out to toy with him and give himself yet another excuse to fight. Typical Murdoc.

Sighing, 2D gave him a slight fake smile and scratched at his head in his gangly awkward way, "Luckily it was out on the pier before the storm took it".

"Ain't that a right thing." Murdoc mumbled to himself, rubbing at the shadow of a beard on his sagging aged face. He picked the hat up by the rim and observed it, twirling it in his spindly long fingers. He finally looked up at the younger man; an arrogant look of triumph filled his eyes. "You took long enough to find it eh? And look at it!It's fucking ruined!"

2D took a step away farther from the desk, hands up to his chest in defense. "S'not my fault"! The cockney accent jumped out as 2D began to feel his stress level rise; an ache began forming behind his blackened eyes. "I wasn' the one ta lose it so why must I get the blame for your hat gettin' ruined?"

Murdoc growled and stood up haphazardly, falling into the desk before setting his glare on 2D. "Try arguing with me again Face-Ache", he hissed. He raised his fist threateningly. "I will knock the bollocks out of you".

2D went silent. Not only did a headache begin to form, but he was beginning to feel really brave. Murdoc was too drunk to try anything but 2D is not the type to argue with threats. Murdoc couldn't even stand without the assistance of the desk but it didn't mean he would back out on his word. "Well, alright Muds." 2D replied slowly. Feeling he had enough of the bullshit, he turned on his heels and walked back to the lift.

"Hey!" Murdoc stood up and moved to the front of the desk, swaying as he moved. "Just where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave!"

"I'm only going to my room. You're giving me a fucking headache," 2D replied, not looking back. He stepped into the lift and could see Murdoc advancing on him as the door began to close. "You're welcome Murdoc." He could here Murdoc screaming obscenities through the closed door.

True to his word, 2D did go to his room. He waltzed into the room, stripping his shirt, shoes and socks off as he went and collapsed into his bed face first, muffling a groan of frustration into his pillow. He turned over and checked the window before completely closing the curtain. Was Murdoc going to follow him? He truly hoped not. He was not in the mood for the sallow man's attitude or a fight. It was equally irritating that if he did try to fight back, the Cyborg would most likely kill 2D without hesitation.

He rolled over again and stuffed the pillow between his head and his arm, getting comfortable. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized that there was a bright light at the end of this shit hole of a tunnel.

"Noodle." He whispered to himself, finally feeling relaxed as he shut his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was already a better day.

* * *

"STUART! GET YOUR SCRAWNY WHITE ASS UP!"

2D jumped and backed into the corner of his bed, his chest heaving; eyes wide in fright as he watched Russell laugh loud and hard at 2D's reaction.

"Russ-" 2D gasped, grasping at his chest. His heart beat hard against his hand. "What the fuck man? Are you my goddam' mother now?" He relaxed and slouched on to his bed, lying on his back. He put his hands behind his head and yawned profusively. "What do you want eh? I'd like to sleep".

"Come on 'D, that was pretty funny. You gotta admit it."

Giving me heart failure is not funny."

"Your mom screamed at you to wake you up?" Russell laughed even harder at the outrageous idea. 2D's mum would never yell. She seemed to be over bearingly protective to the point where she would offer drugs to 2D to help his aches and pains. It was her fault he got hooked on 'scripts in the first place. There's no way she would have yelled at her baby.

2D sighed, scrubbing at his face. "What the hell do you want Russ? I'd like to sleep."

"Okay, okay." Russell wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, his belly still shook from laughter. He started doing a little dance as he spoke, clapping his hands to an imaginary beat. "Get ready for breakfast man. Noodle wants to see YOU." He pointed at the Singer while dancing. He swayed back and forth, not paying much attention to 2D. His head bobbed as he danced. Must be a really good song.

2D was staring at the ceiling, listening with disinterest as Russell spoke. He immediately moved to the edge of the bed and sat up as soon as he heard "Noodle" leave Russell's mouth. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Russell replied. His words were met with silence before he burst into more laughter.

"You're a fucking idiot." 2D quipped in annoyance and nervous excitement. "What time is it?"

"I know." Russell replied in a matter-of-fact tone, dancing towards the door. He turned around as he walked, "It is 8:30 in the morning. See you in an hour. At the pier."

"Wait, what about Murdoc? Or the Cyborg?" 2D struggled with his shirt as he spoke, pulling it over his head in time to see Russell leave.

"Need to know, man." Russell replied. He left without another word and went straight to the kitchen whistling.

2D stood up and immediately searched for fresh clothes and a towel. He definitely needed a shower.

* * *

The breakfast was planned and executed without any problems.

Russell had drugged Murdoc easily enough. Nothing better than a cocktail of xanax and alcohol as a "breakfast for champions", as Russell put it to Murdoc. Murdoc agreed wholeheartedly, toasting the bigger man before downing his drink. He was none the wiser. He would be out cold for at least twelve hours, passed out in the theater seating in the studio. His chin was on his chest, one arm pulled above his head and over the back of the chair, the other one lying on the seat next to him in the studio, legs sprawled out in font of him, and he definitely was snoring like a chainsaw. Russell could distinctively see a wet spot on the shirt Murdoc was wearing. Yeah, it was plenty of time to reunite the Singer and Guitarist. It was almost too fucking easy.

Noodle knew that Russell was going to find 2D. Her mission was to find the Cyborg and unplug her until their meeting was over. The engine room was inside the island and was not very hard to find. She had never adventured into the building and did not know the layout well enough to be comfortable with what she was about to do. Either way, she'd be the one coming out alright in the end. She was confident in that thought.

As she made her entrance into the engine room, a dirty little bloke with plumber's crack sat up from behind the console he was banging away at and whistled at her, giving Noodle a once over as she looked about the room. She usually would have had her gun pulled by now but the fat little man looked like he would not be much of a threat to her. "Well, aren't you a lovely sight to see- wait a minute, you look just like that robot."

"You mean it looks like me," Noodle replied tartly. She pulled a handgun out from the small of her back and aimed her sights at the man. "Where's that thing's room?"

The Engineer raised his arms up, watching Noodle carefully as he swallowed hard. "She's down there." He pointed at the room located next to the stairs. Noodle could see the red doors from the location she stood. She turned her eyes back to the Engineer. "Thank you. Now, stay there, or I'll kill you". She smiled widely, baring teeth at him before quietly adventuring to the door.

She had her gun at a high ready position before pulling open the door from the left side. She stepped back, hugging the wall, waiting for an attack. Nothing. Noodle peeked around the corner and could see the Cyborg facing the wall away from the door. An arsenal of weapons surrounded the still Cyborg. Wires stuck out of every limb, it's back, torso and face. Sparks bounced over the skin as it charged, a low humming sound filled the tiny room. It looked clear. Noodle stepped in slowly and aimed her pistol at the Cyborg as she circled to face it. What the hell was she going to do to turn the damned thing off? She shuddered as she watched the humanoid twitch in its "sleep."

Noodle squatted down and observed the wires from the feet up. She noticed that Murdoc had given it a pair of her favorite boots. Frowning, she gritted her teeth and let it pass. She would get them back eventually. What she really wanted to do was tear the damn thing apart and not look back. In due time, she would destroy the Cyborg in front of Murdoc and then deal with his ass after. As she studied the Cyborg she grew impatient with herself. She was usually great with electronics but after looking at the wires, and at every orifice and limb, she came up with nothing to shut its power off. Nothing.

"I know where the off switch is". The Engineer called, "If that's what you're looking for."

Noodle walked out to the larger room and motioned for him to move, "Show me."

Noodle stayed outside of the cupboard and watched as he swept the hair back away from the Cyborg's right ear and pointed at a tiny red switch. It looked like a thin version of a hearing aid. "Here's the switch. She's on and ready to roll in the next half hour. Want her off?"

Noodle nodded yes. Although she loved a good challenge, today was not going to be one of those days for a fight. The Engineer carefully pushed the tiny switch down and the Cyborg was completely turned off.

How simple was that?

Noodle motioned for the Engineer to come out of the room. She waited until he was on the opposite side of the room and she by the lift before lowering her weapon. "Thank you." She bowed slightly in respect. She backed out of the room and out to open air. Not one for exacting revenge any longer, the Engineer merely shrugged his shoulders and continued working on destroying the mechanics of the island. Murdoc didn't pay him enough. The cheap bastard.

* * *

**A/N:** You folks probably wouldn't have gotten another chapter for a good two weeks if my Maid of Honor hadn't harassed me for the last three days. I'm living on coffee right now! From the way I see it, she's going to keep doing that until this story is over so give her a big thank you! ^_^ Britty, I love you and I will totally try to chug out chapters faster.

Thank you again for the reviews and favorites. I really do appreciate it and I apologize for these chapters being so few and far between. Your patience is also very appreciated. I was going to school for six days a week for awhile, on top of working and enjoying no sleep! *eye twitches*

Review me! Give this author some love!

Salek


	8. Chapter 8

2D made it to the pier and climbed up the side, careful not to make him-self tangled in the netting. Noodle and Russell were nowhere to be found but he made himself comfortable at one of the small cast iron tables and waited. He had never been on the pier, only observing it from across the broken steps. It didn't seem safe to be up here but if Noodle and Russell could come up here and not be afraid, why should he? Well, because he was Stuart Pot, of course. He was the King of fright. He checked it off on his mental list of things to work on: building a backbone.

He was a bundle of nerves sitting there and waiting. He hadn't seen his girl in years and all of a sudden he was invited to have breakfast with her as if it was just another day in paradise. What would he say? How would she react to seeing him? He checked his wristwatch obsessively...watching the time roll by slowly. It felt like hours to him and yet it was only twenty after nine. Suddenly he hated being early to this meeting.

It was a much sunnier and warmer day then yesterday. A light breeze swept over 2D. Placing his hands on the back of his head, 2D began to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and cast his face towards the sun. He pushed his chair back so that it sat on the two back legs and settled in, listening to the waves lap again the pier.

Not even five minutes of his self-induced calm was upheld before a young woman spoke to him, saying his name quietly in his ear.

"2D-San."

2D's eyes popped open and he lost his balance, falling ungracefully backwards onto the splintered wood. A young Asian woman appeared above him and smiled softly at him as he lay stunned on his back. It took him a moment to realize who the woman was standing over him.

"Noodle-love!" He spoke once he found his breath. He righted himself and pushed the chair away. He brushed his backside off before closing the distance between himself and Noodle, wrapping his long arms around her thin frame, gently clutching her head against his chest. He choked back a sob as he spoke. "My God how I missed you Noodle."

Noodle did not resist his advancing. She, in fact, welcomed it, snaking her arms around the tall man's waist. Noodle stayed mute. She felt she would break down and cry if she said anything else while so close to 2D. She instead, closed her eyes, inhaled his scent and listened to his fluttering excited heartbeat. His cotton shirt was soft against her cheek and he smelled of soap and clove cigarettes. A delightful nostalgic feeling overcame Noodle as she stood there enveloped in 2D's arms.

Memories rushed over her of their times together before her disappearance and suddenly she felt the tears run down her cheeks and soak into the fabric of 2D's shirt.

There really was no need for words between the two. The existence of each other was enough. 2D finally forced himself to step back. Gripping her shoulders with his large hands, he pulled back and observed Noodle and the state she was in. She had grown more beautiful with age, filling out into a young woman with curves and bumps that almost made him blush from his brief glances. Her hair was much longer, now clipped back with barrettes to keep most of the mess out of her face and her bangs, as always, were in her eyes but he could see the trail of tears staining her pale cheeks.

"Why are you crying Love?" He thumbed the tears away only for them to be replaced with more.

"I've missed you so much." Noodle stepped away and wiped her face off with her jacket sleeve. She chose to look out at the ocean as she spoke. She felt it was the only way she could calm down enough to speak to the Singer. "You have no idea what I have been through these last few years 2D. This reunion isn't an easy feat for me."

2D leaned back against the railing, and watched a very distant Russell taking his time walking towards the pier. "I know I couldn't imagine Noods. It wouldn't even be fair of me to say that I understand...because I really don't. I've been left in the dark since you disappeared. All I knew was that you were gone, supposedly dead…the bits of news I did hear kept flip flopping between you being alive and being dead. There was never any good news from him. "

"Murdoc?" Noodle asked malice and disdain dripping from the name in question.

"The one and only." 2D muttered. He turned sideways and grabbed Noodle's hands. "Listen to me Noods," He stepped towards her and brought her hands to his chest. Her eyes were cast down at their feet. He gripped her chin and tugged her eyes up to his. "We got lots o' time to talk and I'm all ears. You know you aren't alone any longer. I promise you that wherever you go from now on, I'll be there for you. No matter what that Bastard says or does, I'm here and always will be. I'm not letting you go again."

Noodle smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, 2D-san."

"No thanks necessary. You're my Noodle-girl." He paused and observed her eyes, noticing the dark bruise surrounding her right eye. "What happened?" He brushed at the offending mark but Noodle pulled his hand away and shook her head.

"That can be saved for another time. Right now, all I want is to be here with you now and not dwell on the past, if only for a little while".

2D nodded in understanding. "Russell is on his way up. Are you hungry?" Noodle smiled softly at him. 2D felt like melted butter watching her smile like that at him.

"Like a bottomless pit".

* * *

Normality had finally found its way back into the lives of Russell, Noodle and 2D...if only for the day. It felt like it was only yesterday they were together in Kong Studios again, happy and enjoying the fruits of their success.

The three close friends of the band were up bright and early sitting out in the sun, eating breakfast and making fun of each other. More than once, Noodle though she would have to perform the Heimlich maneuver on 2D from making him laugh while he was stuffing ham and eggs in his face. After the third time around, she decided to keep the jokes to herself for a bit, listening in on the conversation between the other two band mates.

"No."

"'D, don't puss out on me now. Do it."

"I am NOT drawing on Murdoc's bloody face with anything involving the word permanent even if he's going to be passed out for the rest of the day. What are we? 2 years old again?" 2D sat back in his chair with an amused smirk on his face.

He was incredibly satisfied with the company he was keeping. He was beginning to think that he had died and gone to Heaven. He had almost forgotten how well Russell could cook and pretty and funny Noodle is.

Russell immediately shrugged, not arguing the question. A look of glee crossed his face and he gave a wink to Noodle. "I'll do it then."

Noodle observed several expressions pass over 2D's face. She could tell that Murdoc had done a number on 2D's already shot nerves. Immediately panic, fright, pain all crossed into his facial expressions and his eyes. "Russ! Don't! He'll immediately blame me and proceed to beat the ever living snot out of me. No thanks." 2D replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I thought you were masochistic?" Russell asked with a sneer.

There was a pause in the conversation for a moment as 2D's face turned bright red with anger. Noodle had never seen him look so angry in her life. Seeing him like this actually made her nervous.

"There's a difference between a loving pain and a hate filled pain." 2D hissed, leaning in to glare angrily at the Drummer. "When he fights with me, it's nothing but hate…and he makes sure I feel it for days on end. How can it be masochistic if I hate the humiliation and the misery he puts me through?"

2D stood up, throwing his napkin on the table. "This is something I don't even want to talk about. It's fucking embarrassing. I'm going to sit on the beach for a while. Noodle, I'll be back soon." He looked over at her. She could see the regret fill his dark eyes. He did not want to leave so soon but he needed to get his emotions and thoughts straightened out before returning to her.

Noodle and Russell watched 2D leave in silence. Noodle finally turned her attention to Russell after 2D left the pier.

"It's official. You've gained a step on Murdoc's 'I'm an asshole' ladder."

"That turned bad real quick," Russell muttered. He shook his head apologetically. "I was only teasing him. I didn't know how deep this whole thing has run with him and Murdoc. I'll apologize to him when he comes back."

"Hmm," Noodle replied thoughtfully. In honesty, she would not have been surprised as to what type of damage Murdoc had truly done to 2D. The only one Murdoc cared about was Murdoc so torturing 2D was fun and games.

She decided that she had to see 2D. She couldn't miss out on more time with him. "Russ? Do you think you could clean this stuff up? I'll do the dishes later. I want to catch up with him."

"Of course, baby doll." Russ stood. He pulled Noodle into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. "Make sure you let him know that I am sorry. I'll tell him myself later but just so he knows, I didn't mean anything out of it."

Noodle agreed and immediately bounced away from Russell, climbing off of the pier with ease. She could see 2D sitting in the sand not far from the pier, his back was turned away from her.

2D felt Noodle crouch down behind him. She enveloped his neck with her thin arms, pressing her chin into his shoulder and hugged him. 2D smiled, grabbing one of her hands and rubbed it softly, delighting in the feel of her small hand wrapped up in his. "Noodle-love, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are."

Noodle smiled at his compliment. 2D, as sweet as ever, and completely unaware of how he made her feel like she was the only person that mattered in this entire world.

He spoke in a much lower range then she was once use to. No longer a complete basket case, 2D had changed just as much as she had. His attention span seemed to be more focused and he could hold a conversation without zoning off into space. It delighted Noodle to see this side of him and yet it also worried her because she knew it was more than just gaining maturity and cutting off his addiction to pills for 2D to act this way. This was complete vulnerability.

Noodle released herself from his hold and sat down next to him, closing the space between them. It was truly difficult for her to not touch him, to not hold him so instead; she pressed her thigh to his and leaned her head against his bared shoulder. She was content enough now.

"Russell wants you to know that he is sorry, 2D-san, and that he will let you know himself when he sees you again."

2D swallowed hard, grabbing a fist full of sand at his feet and watched it blow out of his hand at an angle. "S'alright. I know he didn't mean anything out of it. I guess I overreacted. I've been doing that a lot lately." He turned to give Noodle a wide toothless grin. "Things have been different with me as well, if you haven't noticed already. You probably have noticed though being that you're so much smarter than I am." He chuckled and agreed to himself with a slight nod.

Noodle laughed. It was as musical as the chirping of birds. 2D delighted in the sound. "Well, I like it." She turned in the sand to look directly at 2D. "It's refreshing, it's new. It is…you. And I wouldn't change a damn thing about who you are because I love you for who you are."

"You do?" He looked at her incredulously, "I-I mean, I'm glad but I can't tell if it's the lack of drugs or being stuck on this God forsaken island. Just as long as I'm not scaring you off, I will be alright with who I am…for now."

"I'm proud of you 2D."

2D looked at her quizzically, "What's there to be proud of?"

"I'm proud of the fact that you have quit drugs. I'm incredibly happy. Russell told me last week. It isn't something that you can just do overnight. You're really brave."

2D blushed at the last statement. No one had ever called him brave before, "Thank you. I was just tired of not knowing what time of the day it was, where I was and why I was there. Mental fogs are terrible. They can still be bad with the migraines I get but I don't want to feed the fire anymore. Killing myself isn't an option. Living is more want I want to aim for."

"That's what I'm trying to do as well." Noodle replied. "Live. But I got a few things to take care of before I can really be happy."

Noodle looked 2D over as they sat in a comfortable silence. He was still wiry and thin but he seemed to have been working out; most likely to keep himself busy, having been stuck on the island. He was now filled out with lean muscle. She admired his form, finally taking notice of the number tattooed on his left arm.

She gently traced the coal colored number on 2D's left bicep, sighing softly as she did so. Chills ran up the young man's spine as her thin fingers ghosted over the number painfully slow.

"What does this number mean to you?" She looked up and searched his hollow eyes. She could faintly see the outline of his irises and suddenly wished she could see the real color of his eyes...if only for a moment. Luckily, the dark red appearance of his eyes did not take away from his already lovely features. They merely enhanced them, making him more unique than anyone she had ever met.

2D looked out at the water drifting in and out between the boat and the pier and gave a small smile to no one. "I believe that everything is connected and all events lead to another. 23 represents that. But the most important reason for getting this number tattooed permanently on my body is because it represents you."

2D felt Noodle pause with her tracing for a moment before continuing her delicate procedure, lost almost in a trance as she focused purely on the number taunting her with its complexities; just as complex as the meaning had for herself. "I can't understand what would be so special about me that you would do this to yourself."

2D looked down at her with a frown gracing his face. He watched her void expression a moment before continuing with his explanation. "Noods, out of all the time that we have been apart, the only thing that kept me from going completely bat shit insane was knowing that eventually every event would lead up to being with you again one day. I would look at this tattoo and feel a thousand times better because it associates what you are to me, a life changer. My love, my heart and my soul. Everything balled up into this number involves you. God blessed me by returning you to me. He gave me hope."

2D could see tears welling up in Noodle's eyes. "Love, I'm sorry if I upset you."

Noodle shook her head and laughed, sucking back a sob. "Don't be, please." She wiped a tear from her eye and stuffed her hands back into her jacket, pausing to collect herself. "I'm not upset. I'm happy. My God, I'm acting like such a girl today."

2D didn't question her. He gave her a wide grin before standing up. "Good, we need to keep it that way. Makes me feel a bit manlier." He stuck his tongue out at her and offered her his hand. "We got hours of time to talk. Let go to the studio and toss Murdoc into the elevator. I'm in the mood to sing with you."

Noodle took his hand and hopped up. She wouldn't argue with that. "Sounds like fun. He'll probably wake up thinking he passed out in there."

"God, do I hope so."

**A/N:** Okay, first off, apologies for being late with this chapter. Inspiration struck the other day and I chugged out this chapter in two days. It's 3 a.m. I swear I write at my best while half asleep.

Secondly, Freedragon, I will take your suggestion with the Cyborg as a very very VERY possible part of the story line. Thank you so much for helping me out! I appreciate readers input and ideas. Keep throwing them at me! Seriously.

Thirdly, I don't know if I'm going crazy but I SWEAR that 2D has 23 tattooed on his arm but sometimes I see only the number 2 or nothing at all SO in the case of my story, he has the number 23 tattooed on his left shoulder/bicep. =3

Also, if you are confused in anyway with the way the storyline is going with Noodle and 2D and their crazy lives, I understand. Sometimes I feel like my head is exploding while I'm trying to write and I confuse MYSELF. This is the reason why I adore human emotions and our psychological complexities. I hope to eventually get everything straightened out in an "Aha!" moment. ^_^ Tomorrow, I'll go over this chapter and possibly re-edit it to make sure I'm not overdoing anything.

Thank you once again to my lovely readers for favoring/reviewing/alerting me. I adore you. Especially my Sophie. She's the best! *Muah!*


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is INCREDIBLY overdue and for that I apologize sincerely. A lot has been going on in my life the past few months. Graduated the Police academy, got married, moved, got into a car accident which put me into a depression...but I'm finally over it! Time to get this back on track eh! Thank you for your patience!**

**Salek**

* * *

"No! You didn't?" Noodle looked up at the smug man incredulously. The blue haired man walked beside her with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, scuffing his boots through the sand and looking more calm then she had ever seen him in her young life. A cheeky smirk fell on his face as he looked over at her.

"Yes, I did. Punched the bloke right square in his nose. 'Course he was askin' for it. Making fun of my hair and accent is only funny for so long...and after I knocked him out, I turned around and ran out the front doors like the little girl I am." 2D grinned foolishly, remembering quite fondly of his last eventful evening in Beirut.

"Did he give chase?"

"He bloody 'ell did! Couldn't find me after though. I hid in a trash bin right outside the pub for about an hour. My legs cramped up really bad. Had a hard time walking back to my flat that night. Drinking and walking just don't mix, mind you. I think I fell flat on my face more that night than any other time in my life. I was like a baby, learning to walk for the first time. The idiot didn't even need to find me to beat the bloody piss out of me, I did it for him."

Noodle giggled hysterically at his outrageous story. 2D's antics were absolutely unheard of before her disappearance. "What happened next?" She fell back a few steps to listen, eager to hear more.

The singer and guitarist were walking up the stairs toward the Island house as she asked. 2D paused in step, remembering vaguely that he had gone home to his flat and slept off his drunken stupor.

"I went home. Woke up with a hangover and had just gotten done with a cold shower." 2D spoke softly, almost to himself. His eyes were cast off, glazed over, remembering what had happened. He looked back up at Noodle and sighed, "I remember looking out the window, down at the streets filled with all these people... and I- I was being incredibly philosophical that day, wondering if those people knew what really goes on outside their tiny bubbled existences. Than suddenly, I woke up again, and found myself here on an island of rubbish. I forced my way out of a suitcase, and sat up in the blistering sun, my forehead throbbing something fierce. I'm thinking I smacked my head off the window in my apartment. I wish I could remember how it all happened but that's just one big black hole in my memory." 2D laughed in irony as he turned around and looked towards the beach, a snarl wound up on his face as he spoke.

"...That's how you ended up here." Noodles helped him finish his story with that simple whispered statement. She glanced out at the beach and noticed the seagull flying above the water in search of lunch. It was rather funny how the world continued to go on when their own little lives were filled with such dramatics and trauma. Incredibly funny, but not something either could really laugh at. Not for a long, long time.

2D nodded solemnly before straightening up and turning back toward Noodle with a bounce in his step. He wasn't going to pull Noodle into his personal hell more than he could help. "Right, little insignificant memories." Immediately, he changed the direction of the conversation by smiling broadly and enveloping her hand with his. "Come on! I got someone to introduce you to."

He tried to pull her up the stairs but she would not budge. She instead looked over at the man towering above her, the very much confused, older, wiser 2D; the same tall scrawny man who cared more about her than anyone else in the world, casting a shadow over her tiny frame.

"Your memories are very significant to me. Never forget that."

2D was silent, letting her words process. He finally smiled and bent down on the steps and wrapped Noodle in a hug, lifting her off the step with ease. "Thank you, Love." He whispered in her ear before placing her back on the step. And that was it. No drawn out discussion or argument. That was the relationship they had. Pure and delightfully simple.

* * *

He once again grabbed her hand, and pulled her up the steps towards the entrance of the Island house. He opened the large metal door and swept his hand toward the entryway bowing as he did. "Ladies first." Noodle gave him a wink and stepped through into the dank entryway, 2D following close behind. He nudged her and pointed toward a squat man dressed in a white suit.

"This bloke here is Tattoo. I call 'im Pill though." 2D whispered in her ear. "He's...different."

Who isn't? Noodle thought, bemused at the man's luminous smile and rough dirty appearance. "Hello Tattoo." She bowed respectfully and heard him reply:

"The lift, boss, the lift!"

Noodle looked up in time to see Tattoo's eyes twitch, along with slight trembling in his hands as he pointed toward the elevator. Whatever was wrong with him, he seemed to be perfectly content standing in a pile of trash.

"That's where we're going mate." 2D nodded at him before grabbing Noodle at the small of her back and gently pushed her toward the elevator. He felt something protruding from her waistline on her left hip. Realizing quite well what it was, he pulled his hand off her as if it was burning him. She was packing heat. Whatever reason for, he didn't want to ask.

He hadn't dabbled too much in firearms. His father, David, like to hunt, and would tried to coax 2D into going with him on occasion. The young Stuart Pot would hide behind his mum and wail until his father would walk out the door in a huff mumbling to himself about having a pansy for a son. What his father didn't know was that his son was incredibly fond of knives and well practiced with them. Of course, Murdoc wouldn't let him have access to any knives since he was forced back into the band. He was afraid 2D would grow a set and try to kill him. Little did Murdoc know, he quite possibly was right.

At the thought of Murdoc being in the same room as himself and Noodle, 2D began to fidget with nervous energy. Noodle watch him struggle to press the correct button to take the lift up, his hand trembled slightly. She reached up and pushed his hand down softly. She looked up at him with a confidant smile, "Relax. It'll be okay. I promise." She pointed at the level they need to go and 2D nodded at her. She pressed the button and stepped back, grabbing his hand once more. He immediately calmed down, stuffing his free hand in his jean pocket. _She's right. If anything were to happen, at least it would be with her_, He reasoned with himself.

The door of the lift opened and 2D stepped through cautiously into the study. The loud snores he was expecting to hear were no where to be found. Noodle tried to make her way past 2D but he put his arm up and shook his head, pointing towards the far right side of the room. The light heart-ed mood they were in vanished immediately. 2D crept toward the theater seats, hopping to see Murdoc passed out and being quiet, but knowing his luck, that wouldn't be the case.

2D's heart jumped into his throat.

Murdoc was missing. 2D turned around and stop in his tracks; there he was, standing in the shadow of the staircase and he didn't look happy whatsoever.

"You know, that was a terrible trick you three pulled on me." Murdoc slurred. He was leaning against the doorway to his secret lair, a murderous rage was in his eyes. He could see Noodle in the lift doorway. He leaned forward to see her clearly. "Fancy seeing your here Love. Where have you been?" He grinned manically at her.

Noodle wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. She glared daggers into him, hoping he'd get the hint to piss off.

"I figured as much." Murdoc huffed, sticking a cigar in his mouth. He adjusted his Fedora on his head and made way to his liquor. He poured a glass for himself as he spoke, "Did you really think that drugging me would keep me down?" He looked up at Noodle knowingly. "I mean, let's face it, I've done ever known drug in the world. I probably could drink more than anyone, and here I am." He raised his arms out proudly, "Still tick-tick- ticking away. Now that was a nice nap, mind you. I know your intentions weren't to kill me. As I'm sure you have a lot to say to me, but honestly, what were your intentions?" He looked toward 2D for the answer, watching 2D's facial expressions closely.

2D leaned against the chairs behind him and sighed. Better to answer him now. He wouldn't get slapped around as much if he were more direct with Murdoc. "You were put under so we could have breakfast together without getting harassed by you and your robot."

"Cyborg." Murdoc replied bluntly. "And I'm quite insulted by your comment, I would never harass you intentionally Face-ache." He grinned wickedly as he hit a shot of rum. "You kind of deserve it most days anyway."

"Kidnapping sounds like a form of harassment to me Murdoc." Noodle snarled. As she spoke, she got closer to him, she pulled the gun from underneath her shirt and bore the barrel into Murdoc's chest. He dropped the glass he was holding, shattering it at their feet; a mixed look of fear and anger crossed his ashen green face. "Threatening him with a whale? Beating him? Not letting him outside of his room? You are the absolute worst being I have ever come across in my entire existence. There were demons in Hell that are better PEOPLE than you. Oh, and thank you for that. Thank you for leaving me in Hell, where YOU promptly deserve to be."

"I looked for you Noodle. I spent months down there. You were no where to be found." Murdoc replied quietly, watching Noodle's reaction. She couldn't tell if he were lying or telling the truth. Either way, it pissed her off more. The rage in her eyes was unfathomable to both men. Sweet little Noodle had went off the deep end, and there seemed to be no way of stopping her.

"You didn't look hard enough. It's quite obvious with that metallic piece of shit charging downstairs with MY CLOTHES ON!" She screamed, spittle landing on his face. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts."You know, I should end you right now. The world would be better off without you here. I might go back to Hell for it, but it would be damn well worth it. And I will have to make sure your little toy-bot goes with you."

2D could see Noodle was shaking in a blood thirsty rage. He had to do something about the situation. Even if he hated Murdoc with all of his being, he knew in his heart that he couldn't kill him, even if he wanted to, and he didn't want Noodle to kill him either. 2D took a step toward Noodle. "Noodle-love, put the gun down. Please? For me?"

Noodle glanced over at 2D. He could see so many different emotions cross through her eyes in that very moment. She was completely unsettled. He had to get her away from Murdoc, and immediately. "Please?" He stepped toward Noodle and her hostage. "As much as you and I hate this bastard, he isn't worth it. Trust me on this." He beckoned her toward him, reaching his hand out toward hers. A sigh rattled from her chest as she stepped back from Murdoc. Her gun was still trained on him as she backed away searching for 2D's hand. When he finally wrapped her hand in his, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly from behind. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Put the gun down, Love."

"I will, 2D. On a couple conditions with this jackass here." She spoke loud enough for Murdoc to hear her. "First thing's first, that cyborg will not be turned back on ever again. If it is, I will destroy it. Next, 2D will not be living in that room anymore. Thirdly, you will not look at him, touch him or speak to him unless there is direct permission from 2D himself, Russell or myself. Do I make myself clear Murdoc?"

"Yes, but there is a problem with your ruuules." Murdoc drawled. "There have been Pirates attacking the Island. They are looking for me. I need that Cyborg for my own protection."

"We'll discuss it later. Right now, I can't stand to look at you anymore. Stay away from all of us until I decide to talk to you, or I'll let the Pirates have you." Noodle replied bluntly. She grabbed a hold of 2D's hand and pulled him into the elevator, hitting a button. It didn't matter which, just as long as she could get away from him. 2D could hear Murdoc go into an unholy rage as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Noodle holstered her weapon, and immediately collapsed into 2D's arms and began sobbing. "I'm sorry 2D. I don't know what happened back there. I tried to stay calm, but he set me off the way he talked to you. And the way he acted like he owned you." She spoke quietly, her head buried into his chest, listening to his heart beat. 2D wrapped his arms around her and he rubbed her back slowly as she sobbed. 2D stayed silent as the elevator descended into the depths of the Island. His girl was one big mess. He needed to do something to help her; he had a hard enough time handling his own issues. And what were they to do with Murdoc now? And the pirates? Cyborg? Why was Noodle in Hell? His poor Love. So many questions. It was funny how getting back Noodle and his freedom could cause so much stress.

2D sighed in relief when the doors opened. He tugged the young woman into his room, and had her sit on the bed while he grabbed cleaned sheets and a blanket out of his closet. The curtain was closed and it was actually pleasantly warm for once. Perfect sleeping conditions and luckily, it was probably his last day in here. That damn whale won't torture 2D ever again. He smiled at that idea as he turned back to the bed. He motioned for Noodle to get up, and immediately began changing the sheets.

"How 'bout we take a nap Noods? That should calm you down. A nap cures everything." He ginned boyishly at her, scratching at his head nervously before turning back around to the task at hand. Inviting her into his bed while she was this vulnerable was not a goal he had in mind, but a nap truly cured all for him when he was down in the dumps. "We can talk when we're awake and clear headed. I'll sleep on the floor even to make you more comfortable." He shook out the blanket and laid it on the bed. He gave a thumbs up to Noodle who chuckled quietly at him. He truly knew how to brighten her spirits.

Noodle nodded in agreement as she wiped the final tears away. She was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. She needed to rest in a real bed for once. "You don't have to sleep on the floor 2D. It's not like we haven't been in the same bed before."

2D stood up straight, unsure of how to express the storm going through his mind at the idea of sleeping in the same bed with her, "You've grown up a lot since we slept in a bed together, Love. You were always my kid sister, and although my intentions are at their best, I can't say I d-don't think about things happening between us now that you're-you're-" He turned red as he sputtered out his thoughts. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he spoke. He fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"An adult? Allll grown up?" She stepped closer to him, and whispered, "A woman?" Noodle watched 2D swallow hard as she spoke. She didn't mean to ruffle his feathers, but it truly was fun to do sometimes. Noodle laughed sweetly, and grabbed his hands. She pushed his chin up with a slight finger, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Stuart Pot, you are the most noble man I have ever met in my life. Never ever change. It would break my heart if you did." She than grabbed his neck and pulled his face to hers. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. It was electrifying to say the least, that first kiss. She felt like she was on fire those brief seconds they made contact. She felt 2D's hands carefully and slowly move to rest on her hips to keep her from falling over. When she pulled back, she cracked a grin at the stunned expression on his face. "Let's go to sleep, okay? It's been a rough day and it's not even over yet."

"Uh-um. Okay." 2D stuttered, bright red and unsure of himself. "But I'm still sleeping on the floor."

"Like hell you're not."

Poor Stuart's mind was going to implode.

* * *

**No matter what goes on in my dear 2D's life, he'll still be innocent in my eyes! Also, as a means of not representing this story in a bad light, when Noodle was a child, she'd run to 2D's room to sleep in there when she had nightmares or when she was afraid of monsters. 2D was like a big brother. No harm came to her as a child. I would never _EVER_ as a police officer approve of rubbish like that!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It was way over due, so I tried to make it much longer than other chapters. Hopefully it'll satisfy. You may review me and yell at me for taking so long. Love ya guys! Sophie and Britty especially!**


End file.
